I Will Always Stay' A Merome Fanfiction
by ThatOneRandomShipper
Summary: 3 prompts in one! Thanks for the prompts everyone! Mitch and Jerome are in a fluffy relationship so if you're not into that then leave, to everyone else enjoy! :) This fanfiction contains fluff, adoption and omorashi (don't know what those things are? Google it before reading!) Thanks for your time! Characters: BajanCanadian, JeromeASF (ASFJerome) and my OC Lauren!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prompt(s): Jerome has LBS (Light Bladder Syndrome) but hasn't told Mitch but after having an accident at a party he tells Mitch and he's super understanding and sweet to Jerome.**_

 _ **Jerome gets into some sort of accident nothing serious but wakes up in hospital then when they get home they snuggle with a movie with lots of fluff and stuff.**_

 _ **Jerome has wanted to have a kid around the house for a while so he asks Mitch and they go to the adoption centre and find out she's actually a huge fan!**_

 **3 promts in one! Let's do this! Thanks for the promts guys love you long time 3**

 **WARNING: OMORASHI AND SHIPPING, RUN KIDS RUN!**

Jerome's

P.O.V

"Ready to go Jerome?" Mitch asked grabbing his coat from the hook "yeah" I say picking up the house keys "we're going to have so much fun tonight!" Mitch said excitedly, I nod and smile then I walk outside and lock the door then I get into the car, the club was about 3 hours away which I thought was idiotic.

*~Time Skip~*

(2 hours 50 minutes)

"Mitch can I pull over bud?" I ask trying not to look like I was struggling not to pee myself "what's up dude?" Mitch asks "gotta pee" I said simply, Mitch sighs "make it quick, I don't want you electrocuting us" "ok" I pull into a gas station and walk as casually as I could with a full to the brim bladder to the restrooms, (insert a not-so-casual Jerome here) did my business (just a lovely mental image for you there) then went back to the car, "'bout bloody time" I pretended to look upset but then smiled and drove off

*~Time of the Skip~*

(At teh club)

"Sick tune amiright?" Said an already drunk Mitch "Mitch calm down a bit, I don't need to be cleaning up sick tonight" "meh, I've drank more and been more drunk, waaayyy more drunk" "whatever I guess we're here to have fun!" I say grabbing my drink from the counter, I practically downed the thing, then me and Mitch went to dance. As we were dancing we heard several "ha gays!" And other crap like that but we just ignored it, it was great having Mitch as my boyfriend, he was so understanding and sweet, I just don't know why I can't tell him about my LBS... Suddenly the pressure in my lower abdomen increased dramatically, I doubled over and Mitch was trying to help "what's up Jerome? You ok?" He asked concerned I shook my head. Mitch finally figured out what was wrong and dragged me to the restroom, my bladder was pounding and pulsing and when Mitch stopped dragging my bladder started to give way "no, no, no" I said hopelessly trying to stop the flow "Jerome?" Mitch says, my eyes brimmed with tears as a puddle appeared on the bathroom floor "why didn't you just tell me before it got this bad?" "I-I... Uhh... I have an illness called Light Bladder Syndrome, it kinda just... Happened... I uh... Never felt it until it was really bad..." "Oh Jerome, why didn't you tell me?" Mitch asked cupping my face "it's embarrassing..." "Yeah I understand, just next time try to tell me when you have to go, ok?" "Ok, father" I say sarcastically "Jerome can you move, I gotta go" said Mitch shuffling from one foot to the other "ok dude" I stepped slightly to the left and Mitch ran into the stall "aww shoot" "Mitch, you ok? What happened" "I uh... Missed the thing and it went on the floor" I facepalm "you drunken idiot" "you just pissed yourself so you can shut up!" "I have a problem Mitch" I say tears rolling down my face "oh my God... I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean it" Mitch said desperately "it's ok Mitch but I'm still completely soaked through dude" "oh yeah, shit I don't know... I didn't bring any spare clothes" "can we just go home now?" "Yeah I'll call Ryan" "k" Mitch comes out of the stall and we run outside into an ally way so no one sees us and Mitch calls Ryan "hey dude we need a ride, we're at the usual club, what do you mean it's early for us? Oh right, yeah Jerome has an illness thing and he pissed himself, oh you knew did you? Ok see you in a bit Ryan" Mitch ended the call "you told Ryan? We've been best buds since the 4th Grade are you kidding me?" "Well I didn't so much tell him as he found out" "what?" "A letter came in the post offering treatment and when I was reading it Ryan looked over my shoulder and looked sympathetic but I was super embarrassed like completely red in the face embarrassed" "oh alright" "is Ryan bringing his car?" "No he lives across the road he's going to drive us in our car" "oh ok" when Ryan got here we all climbed into our car and so began the worst car journey of my life...

*~Time Skip~*

I was steadily drinking water in an attempt to somehow get sober enough to not fall asleep, 'cause if I fall asleep I will inevitably wet the car seat we were nowhere near anywhere but a never ending forest "Ryan...?" "What is it dude?" "Can you pull over?" "Do you feel sick?" "No, I really have to pee" I said shoving my hands into my crotch "we're nearly at a gas station, d'ya think you can wait?" I was desperate but I'd much rather pee in a toilet than in the woods "yeah, how close are we though?" "10 minutes away" "ok" I just plainly focused on not peeing on the car seat "you ok Jerome? Do you want to pull over now?" I looked at the surroundings, there was nowhere to relieve myself anyway "no I'm fine" "ok dude." We finally got to the gas station after over ten minutes of squirming and painful jolts to my bladder from speed bumps, I got out and ran over to the restroom, when I got there I found an out of order sign on the floor and the door was locked "no way" I mumbled, but went back to the car squirming "what's up?" "It was out of order, Mitch help me this is going to end horribly" I was squeezing every muscle so as not to pee myself although I was already leaking, a short burst of urine escaped and I quickly realized that I wasn't going to make it to the next gas station "Jerome? Oh don't worry about it we'll clean it up later just go you're going to hurt yourself if you wait any longer" "n-no!" I yell shaking my head (heh smh) "Jerome the next gas station is at least an hour way, you're not able to wait that long I can tell" "I-I can w-w-wait" "well just don't worry about it if you don't ok?" Mitch comes closer to my ear "I know you already peed yourself a lot, it's pretty noticeable" I blush "i-it is?" "Yeah don't worry 'bout it at least your trousers dried quickly from the last time" "true that" "do you want some chocolate that ought to take your mind off it" "yeah, thanks Mitch" the next ten minutes was absolute hell, there was speed bumps in the road and it was raining and the constant pitter patter of rain was really getting to me, and my bladder, Mitch was rubbing my back "you're going to be fine Jerome, we're nearly there" although Mitch was treating me like a small child it was quite conforting in a way, I was sitting in the seat knotted like a pretzel "Jerome we're here, we found a closer one on the way down" I internally jumped for joy, but I still had to figure out how to get to the bathroom without peeing myself because although being in this position several times I've never actually made it any further than the car door without leaking even a bit triggers my brain to completely let go (LET IT GO, LET IT GO CAN'T HOLD BACK THIS PEE ANYMORE!) "M-Mitch I need help" I had my hands in my crotch and me legs were crossed and I was leaning forward slightly "ok" Mitch gently grabbed me by the shoulder and guided me to the restroom where I got into the stall "Mitch, zipper please!" I yell frantically trying not to pee myself "ok" Mitch quickly undid my zipper and I got some much needed relief, I sighed, Mitch started jumping from one foot to another "dear God it's contagious" "don't leave Mitch there's someone else in here" I whisper "b-but" "Mitch shhhhh" I finished peeing "there you can go" "I-I can't go while you're there..." "Shy bladder?" "Y-yeah" Mitch looked seriously desperate I looked under the stall to see if anyone else was there "coast is clear you can go now" "I-I can't move" Mitch was holding himself tightly and shaking, my eyes widened "ok, ok umm..." I took him gently by his shoulders and took him into a stall I undid his zipper and he stood there for a while "I need you to leave, sorry" "it's alright" I went out and held his door closed with my foot (# _Jerome's_ LeftFoot) Mitch came out and we went back into the car "you good now Jerome?" "Y-yeah" I say going red "what took so long anyway?" "Mitch has a shy bladder and there was other people so yeah..." "Shut it Jerome!" "Mitch don't be embarrassed about it it's not your fault, is it genetic or trauma induced do you know?" "Trauma induced..." "What happened?" "Teasing at school about me not being able to pee at urinals 'cause I was so short had something to do with it and these kids used to force me to pee myself in front of everyone so my bladder eventually just said "nope" to peeing at all in front of anyone even if there's someone outside of the bathroom I won't be able to go" "wow that's tough especially in public situations" "if I had shy bladder I don't know how I would live" I say "seriously if it wasn't for public bathrooms I would probably just stay inside all the time" I added "yeah true that" "I can use public restrooms just not busy ones I can go with Jerome outside the door but that's over years and years of trust building so yeah" "thanks bud" "just be thankful I can trust you, I still can't go with my parents outside the door or Connor" "wow" "yeah..." "Anyway... How long of this journey do we have?" "Like 2 hours 40 minutes" "what? That means it's only been 20 minutes! Seriously?!" "Yup" "welp I feel like this is not going to be the first bathroom break in this journey" "nope I drank like... 10 or 15 maybe more drinks at the club, that was only the first like 5 of them" "Jesus Mitch, you're an idiot" "I only had like 3 or 4 drinks at the club and that was only half of the first one..." "Seriously?" "Yeah... It's that bad" "huh that sucks"

*~Some Time Later~*

Well we were home but I was soaked... So great! "Sorry about the car Mitch..." "Don't worry about it dude I'll clean it ok?" "I feel bad though... I'll clean it" "no, no Jerome it's ok it wasn't your fault just go change and I'll clean the car" I sighed but agreed, I went inside, went into my room and changed into my pyjamas it was like 3am for Christ's sake! Then I went to the bathroom and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Mitch tapping me on the shoulder (they share a bed btw) "Jerome?" "Mmmm?" "You wet the bed dude" I sat up with a start, I look at the sheet and go red in the face "I-I'm sorry..." "Hey, hey it's ok don't cry about it, I'll go and change the bed ok? You want to jump in the shower?" "Yeah..." "Dude don't worry about it, it happens to us all at some point" Mitch said placing his hand on my shoulder, I stood up and went into the bathroom, I turned on the shower, stripped and stepped in 'why me? Of all people God, you chose me!' I washed and stepped out slipping and bashing my head off the bath then everything went black...

*~Oh my God what happens next?!~*

I woke up in hospital with Mitch and Ryan (he stayed over 'cause he didn't have a car and Mitch and Jerome were drunk af so ya) sitting at the side looking terrified "Mitch? Where am I?" "You're in hospital you slipped in the bathroom and bashed your head" I facepalm as I remember exactly what happened "oh my God I'm an idiot" "yup you are that, but are you feeling all right?" "I guess, kinda hafta pee though" "oh, uh... About that..." "What?" "You have a diaper on..." "I- are you kidding me?" "No... It was because they said you would be out a while and this hospital knows of your... Condition" "I'm a fucking grown man Mitch!" "It wasn't my decision, they said you might be out for up to two days" "how long was I out?" "8 hours" "I am not ok with peeing in a diaper... Please get a doctor" "ok" Mitch came back with a doctor about ten minutes later "what's the matter Jerome?" "Could I please go to the restroom?" "But you're wearing a-" "I know, I am not ok with this!" "Ok a lot of people react that way ok" he unhooked the machine that's been keeping me alive for the last 8 hours and I ran into the bathroom and removed the diaper, "I'm not a baby..." I mumbled to myself as I peed, I washed my hands "Mitch?!" "Yeah?" "Can you get me some underwear... Please..." "Y-yeah sure" I was making him uncomfortable and I knew it, Mitch came to the door and opened it slightly passing the underwear around the corner "thanks bud, sorry" "no problem dude" I put on the underwear and put my jeans back on and went back into my room "I'll have to run a quick test nothing involving machinery just a few physical tests before you're free to leave" "ok" "follow my finger with your eyes ok?" "Ok" the doctor moved his finger in various directions "ok you don't appear to have any sort of concussion and if you do it's very mild and may result in slight headaches but nothing major" "ok" he then tested my reflexes and other stuff like that "ok then you're free to go there doesn't seem to be any long term damage just if you do get headaches just take some painkillers and that should do the trick" "thanks" "right have a wonderful afternoon" "ok bye, thank you" "no problem" Mitch and I drove Ryan back home then went home ourselves "well that was... Interesting" "I was terrified, not even kidding I heard a bang, I knocked on the door and no one answered thank God you left the door unlocked... I thought I lost you Jerome" Mitch hugged me and cried into my shoulder "hey now it's ok I'm here now aren't I?" "Y-yeah..." Mitch said still sobbing "why don't we go and watch a movie?" "O-Ok" Mitch said perking up a little, I put 'The Conjuring' into the DVD player (do people still have those? I use my PS3 lol) "Jerome you know I hate horror movies" "yeah but you hug into me and I love that" I say with a jokingly menacing smile, Mitch smiles "I love you Jerome" "love you too Mitch" we lay down in each others arms on the couch, the movie started Mitch shoved his face into my shoulder, I rub his back "it's not even a scary bit bud" Mitch didn't reply he just lay there shaking, I smile at him 'God he's so adorable' there was something I wanted more than anything in the world though, a child with Mitch...


	3. Chapter 3

Mitch can I ask you something crazy?" "What is it Jerome?" "I want to adopt a child with you, can we?" "Yes!" Mitch picked me up and spun me around, we hugged "we'll go first thing tomorrow" "I love you Mitch" "let's go to bed ok?" "ok" "oh my God, I can't believe you said yes though!" I added "why wouldn't I have said yes?" "I thought you might not like the idea" "come on now let's sleep" "just gonna pee first" "ok dude" I go to the bathroom and then climb into bed with Mitch who was already asleep 'he must've been exhausted' "love you Mitch" I say snuggling into him as I fall asleep.

*~The Next Day~*

(Yup I'm not stopping these, sleeping is boring)

I woke up around 8am, "morning Jerome" Mitch said handing me a tray of breakfast; bacon, eggs and toast, "can you hold it for a minute gotta go" "right yeah sure bud" I go to the bathroom then come back "thanks dude" I say taking my breakfast "you didn't have to do all this!" "I wanted to Jerome, because I love you" I smile "you're gonna have to get ready 'cause you take forever" "ok man" Mitch goes and takes a shower and gets ready, and, once I'd finished my breakfast, got ready too.

"Ready to go? Shouldn't you pee first?" "I'm ok Mitch I'm not a child" "ok, but just don't complain half way there that you need to pee" "how far away is it anyway?" "Like 2 hours away" "God do we live in the middle of nowhere or something why is everything so far away? Maybe I will go" "ok Jerome I'll just go to the car and wait ok?" "K, I'll be right there" "k bud" I go to the bathroom for the second time in an hour even though I didn't REALLY have to go, then I went back to the car and sat down in the passenger seat next to Mitch "you ok to drive?" I ask concerned for both me and Mitch's safety "it's been two days I should be fine" "ok, as long as you're sure" "ok dude"

*~Time Skip~*

(At the centre)

I got out of the car and made a run for the centre "for God's sake Jerome" "I gotta go!" "I know, I know let's go" Mitch walks and I awkwardly stumble into the centre "hi there how can I help you?" Asks the young, blonde lady from reception observing Jerome's situation and giggling "we're here to adopt a kid" "come this way and um, bathroom's over there" she says pointing to a door next to her desk "thanks!" I make a run for it and just make it "thank God" I mumble to myself, Mitch enters "you make it ok?" "yeah... Just" Mitch laughs "shut it!" "Ok, ok chill bro" I wash my hands and leave the bathroom.

We go into the teenage area to find someone to adopt, as we were walking we got a lot of raised eyebrows "they totally know we're gay" I whisper to Mitch "who cares?" Mitch whispers back "true" suddenly me and Mitch spot a girl in the corner with BajanCanadian and JeromeASF bands around her wrist and a 'Fish, fish, fish' T-shirt she turned around and stopped dead.

Girl's P.O.V

This was not happening right now, I couldn't do this they were smiling in my direction 'oh no oh no please God no well I mean yes but oh my God NO!' "H-hi" I say casually as I could "hey, you wanna come home with us?" Jerome asked sweetly 'you're dreaming Lauren wake the fuck up!' "I-I o-ok!" I got up, ran towards them and hugged them "Jerome?" "Yeah" "pinch me" "what?" "Pinch me, so I know I'm not dreaming" "you're not dreaming come on let's sign the forms" I was still in shock, I had never been a girl worth adopting, even my parents said it when they dumped me here...

*~Flashback~*

"You're a waste of space, an accident I never should have had you! You're going to live in this place forever like people would want to adopt you! Don't expect your stupid YouTube "friends" to save you either! They're horrible people they exploit you and you still look up to them! God you're unbelievable!" I sat there, tears running down my face and a red hand mark on my face, I had been caught watching YouTubers on the computer again and mum decided she'd had enough she's always preferred my siblings to me and now I'd really done it, I was going to an adoption centre where I was going to stay until I was 18 then I would have to somehow make it in this world "I'm sorry mummy, I love you and I respect your choice, I am a waste of space and money I should have just died a long time ago" I say tears making me choke as I spoke...

*~Flashback over!~*

"Honey? Are you ok?" Jerome asked and I realised there was tears running down my face "I-I remembered why I'm here, don't adopt me, you don't want me, I'm a wuss, I'm useless, I'll never amount to anything!" I cried "Of course you will, did your parents tell you this?" "My mum... My dad died when I was young he was so nice..." I start crying properly, Jerome hugged me and rubbed my back "I'm so sorry" "I-I n-need the t-toilet" "ok" I ran into the bathrooms and was met by the horrible girls from the centre "so you finally got adopted" "you still haven't been adopted so shut up!" "The difference is I've been asked if I want to go with a family but they're just not of a high enough standard for me" "you're a bitch you know that any other kid here would love the opportunity to leave and you just pass it up like it's nothing!" "But I don't care about the others and you're not old enough to say such bad words you deserve a real beating" she punched me in the face causing me to scream and fall to the floor one of the carers came in "Elizabeth did you do this?!" "No Miss of course not she slipped silly thing" "no I didn't she punched me!" I was getting out of here so I didn't need to care about the consequences of telling "ok Lauren, Elizabeth you know what that means you have lost your TV and computer privileges for this month" "noooo I didn't do it she's lying Miss! Why would I punch her we're best friends aren't we Lauren?" "No, you have tormented me since I got here and now I get to get away, I don't need to take your rubbish anymore!" "Calm down a bit Lauren I understand that you're angry" "I'm sorry Miss, can I please use the loo now?" "Of course darling, come Elizabeth me and you are going to have a long chat about this!" Elizabeth sulkily followed Miss Thomson, I finally got to pee, I went back to Mitch and Jerome "sorry I took so long a girl punched me in the face" "oh my God are you alright?!" Mitch asked concerned "yeah, I'm used to it" "well while you were away we did the paper work so we can go now" "yay!" Jerome and Mitch held one of my hands each and took me to the car "you guys are awesome! I spent my childhood sneaking onto the computer to watch you when my mum was out, but one day she caught me and then I ended up here" I was near tears again, Jerome hugged me "we will never treat you that way, ever" "thanks but we're in the middle of a busy car park" "right" we walked back to the car "cool car!" "Thanks but it's nothing special" "I'm hungry" "ok McDonald's?" "I'm um vegetarian" "oh! No problem! Subway?" "Yeah! Can I get cheesy nachos? I've never had them before" "yeah of course!" 'I love this family already'

*~Mitch's P.O.V~*

This kid is amazing, God I love her! Wait I don't know her name awkward! "Hey uh, you never told us your name" "oh! Sorry I'm Lauren I'm 13 years old!" "Awesome, aww crap Mitch we never did up Lauren's bedroom sorry man" "it's ok! My room is usually undecorated anyway" "I'm still really sorry we'll stop by Home Depot or something on the way home, I'm so sorry" "it's ok" "do you want to come inside and pick what you want for your room, we've already given you a computer and stuff but we need paint, bed covers and whatever else you want" "ok! I've never had a room of my own really I mean I had a room to myself but it was dull, unpainted undecorated all it had was a bed and a small bookshelf with like 10 books but that was it" "your family treated you so badly, I can't understand why parents would treat there children like that, believe me when I say you will be treated equal under our roof, there will be rules mind you but not stupid rules, we'll discuss it when we get home ok?" Jerome said happily "ok no problem" 'she's going to be happy with us I can tell already'

*~Time Skip~*

(I need to stop I know but like they're so convenient!)

We got home and we showed Lauren around, then me and Jerome got to working on Lauren's bedroom! "Alrighty!" Me and Jerome painted and decorated the room while Lauren was watching TV.

*~Uh huh I think you know by now come on!~*

(The room's done)

*~Also it's Lauren's P.O.V now~*

Mitch and Jerome called me upstairs, I go and walk into the room, my eyes widen then I started to cry "do you not like it?" Jerome asks frowning "I love it! I've just never had a room before and- and I love you!" I ran over and hugged them both making them smile

"we love you too" and we all had an amazing ten second hug, "are you hungry Lauren?" Mitch asks breaking the silence "yeah" "I'll go put dinner on then "ok, what are we having?" "Jerome, do you still have that quorn mince stuff in the freezer?" "Yeah dude" "we'll have spaghetti bolognese" "ok I have never had spaghetti I usually have whatever my sisters leave behind and they weren't vegetarian so I only had maybe a bit of salad and some batter, sorry I keep talking about my old family, I'm not trying to they just always pop into my head" "it's ok really I'm not bothered you spent most of your childhood with them I can't expect on the first day you come into a new home for you to be completely over them" "thank you so much Jerome, you know what, I'm over them they treated me horribly and you're treating me like I'm human you guys are amazing! I honestly thought I would stay in that centre until I was an adult, you saved me and I'm so thankful I literally owe you my life, I will never be able to repay you for this and I'm so useless what made you pick me? I'm so pathetic I'm tearing up over nothing" "you're not useless and all the other teenagers gave us the weirdest looks" "yeah they're mostly homophobic or just plain mean" "also we never discussed the rules!" I say "oh yeah!" Jerome said "Mitch?" "What? I'm trying to not burn everything!" "The rules!" "Ok, can it wait 'til we eat at least?" "Yeah I guess" "foods up!" "Yes!" "You aren't offended by us eating meat right?" "Of course not!" "Ok" "thanks for making a whole 'other pot for me! You didn't have to do that! I would've just ate around the meat" "no, no darling! You need some protein in ya" I smile "you are amazing" "thanks kid" "I'm 13" I say pretending to pout, Mitch and Jerome laugh and I join them until Jerome literally wet himself from laughing "oh no" "Jerome?" I say, Jerome's eyes tear up and he runs out of the room "what just happened?" "I'll explain later" I nod slowly and started to eat I heard the shower go on "his dinner's going to get cold" "it's ok we've got a microwave" "you're really not meant to reheat pasta" "it's fine if there's liquid or sauce" Mitch goes and puts the plate in the microwave and I continue eating, Jerome came down ten minutes later "where's my food?" "In the microwave it should still be hot actually" Mitch took it out and handed it to Jerome, Mitch whispered something into Jerome's ear and Jerome nodded "Lauren this might be hard to understand but to put it simply Jerome has this illness called Light Bladder Syndrome which basical-" "I know I've watched his videos for a long time, I thought you got medicine for it?" "The side-effects were dire so I stopped taking it" "ah I see, ok no problem it's not your fault don't be embarrassed about it, I have kinda the same thing but mine is called Overactive Bladder Syndrome where my bladder is actually squished at the top causing it to contract involuntarily, my mum used to get me into trouble if I wet myself or the bed" "you won't get into trouble here, we accept you for you we'll help you ok?" "I've sort of grown out of the bed wetting but it's worse in new places and... Yeah" "it's ok, I'm sure we've got an extra protective sheet somewhere" "in the wardrobe bud" "ok, do you want it or nah?" "Yeah I'd rather not ruin the mattress on the first night, that'd just be embarrassing!" Mitch giggles slightly "It wouldn't be a problem really, we have a lot of spare mattresses in the attic" "still, not something I want to happen, I'll have to set an alarm so sorry if I wake you" "no, no it's no problem we're both deep sleepers anyway" "ok" "right the rules!" Jerome says "Oh yeah!" Mitch said, I giggle "well I'm not going to be too strict but no computer after 10pm, don't download stuff that you don't know is legit, if you want something just ask and just be good, also food's in the kitchen help yourself if you get hungry at like 3am we're only human!" "Best. Rules. EVER!" I run over and hug them, I let go yawning "you tired?" "Yeah, it's been a long day he he" "yeah I'm pretty tired, shall we go to bed?" "Can I get the sheet on?" I say blushing "oh yeah no problem, don't be embarrassed about it!" Jerome said ruffling my hair, I smile "thanks Jerome"

*~Time Skip~*

I wake up and reach for my phone, well then it's 3am and I have to pee better get up, I get out of bed then realise I had no idea where the bathroom was and I was getting desperate, I managed to figure out where Mitch's room was but I couldn't wake him we would get angry wouldn't he? I had to hold myself so it was getting serious, I walk into his room "Mitch?" I shook him "Mitch please wake up!" He woke startled to see me holding my crotch and jumping around the room "what's up?" "W-where's the bathroom again?" "Come with me" he took my hand and I held myself with the other he rushed me to the bathroom "there you go" "thanks" I rush in and finally pee, I wash my hands and go back to bed.

*~Da next day!~*

"Lauren? Wake up" Jerome says shaking me slightly, I open my eyes "hmmmm?" "Time to get up we have to go in town today and get you some new clothes and stuff" "ok" I get up and go and get showered and dressed into my 'Fish Fish Fish' shirt and a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans, I do my hair and make-up "ready to go?" Says Mitch after knocking on my door "Yeah!" "Ok" I come out of my room and follow Mitch and Jerome to the car, I sit in the back and watch a YouTube video on my phone "whatcha watching?" "Just one of Adam's new videos" "cool". We got to a mall and had to run in for Jerome so he could pee "for God's sake Jerome, every God damn time" "sorry" Mitch took Jerome into the bathroom and I waited outside, 'cause I'm a girl you know? Anyway they come out and we go shopping! I got a cute little black, puffy dress and proper black high heels too then we bought a couple Minecraft T-shirts then went to get clothes for school, a little black, plaited skirt that went down to just above my knees and a white belly top to go with it and a pair of boots with little heels and a big golden hand bag "oh my God thanks so much!" I say jumping up and down with excitment, suddenly a group of giggling girls came up to Mitch and Jerome "hi! You're those cute guys from YouTube right?" "I suppose so!" "Can you sign my notepad please?" "Sure!" Jerome and Mitch sign the girls' notepads then they walked away making a quite squeeling noise, Mitch looks down at me and rolls his eyes, I giggle slightly "wonder why they didn't ask who I was" "I assume they think you'll be in a video at one point speeking of we need to help you set up your YouTube channel when we get home so you can record with us, you've got a Minecraft gift card on your desk and you've already got Fraps and Adobe After effects, I'll teach you how to edit" "thanks Mitch" "shall we go home? I'm tired and hungry" "want to go to Subway?" "Nah I just want like a sandwich or something" "ok dood" we went home and I ate then Mitch helped me set up my YouTube channel, we called it KittyVsMinecraft since I used to get called Kitty at my old school and I am playing Minecraft!


End file.
